Majka Zmija
by Chrysanthemum118
Summary: HIATUS.Long ago Salazar Slytherins created beings that would help in the evolution of Wizards. They were called Majka Zmija, they were human beings with a snake spirit inside of them. Want to know more...well you should read it: Tom/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Yes, yes I do own Harry Potter and all of it s wonderful characters...and that is why you all know that Sirius is very much alive. Just kidding...unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. And yes for all of you still in mourning, Sirius Black is still dead. Though in my own world he is still living and breathing. **

On a rainy day in London all the small children of _Esperanza _orphanage where trapped inside its walls. They were all in small clusters of groups playing with various types of toys. The girls were on the right side of the room playing with dolls, and the boys on the left playing with toy soldiers and the like. But right in the middle of the room, with a book in his hands sat a little boy. He was small for his age; though he was five years old he appeared to be three. He had raven black hair that fell right where his neck and shoulders met, pale ivory skin with a small hint of a blush on it, and eyes that seemed to never know what color to be. They were green, brown, and with specks of yellow surrounding his pupil. Overall the little boy was fragile looking, and seemed to be more delicate then the girls in the orphanage.

All the girls and boys teased him because of his effeminate looks. They would always leave him out of all their games, and if they couldn't they would always pick him last or try to pretend he wasn't there. Though the little boy didn't really care; he was used to being alone and didn't want it any other way. Plus, he did have a friend, her name is Filos, she was a snake.

When he was three he found out the most peculiar thing, he understood the language of the snakes. Though it was only the snakes he could talk to, not any other animal. He had found Filos when he was hiding in the bushes from the other children of the orphanage. It had been his birthday, he's third year being in that wretched place, and he still had no friends. He had been crying, he really wanted a friend to talk to, to play with, and share all of his secrets with. And then out of no where a small bluish snake slithered up his arm, it was beautiful. It's scales where a watery blue and it had eyes just like his, they never seemed to decide on what color to be.

'Why are you sssaad,' the snake had whispered with a feminine voice.

'I...I…I can underssstand you,' the little boy had exclaimed with a bewildered look on his face.

'Why, of coursssse you can, you are a Majka Zsssmija,' she said which what appeared to be a chuckle, if snakes can chuckle that is.

'What isss a Maja Zsssmja?' the young boy asked.

'Well you ssseee, Majika Zsssmija are human beingsss that have a sssnake ssspirit inssside of them.'

'A sssnake ssspirit...are you my sssnake ssspirit then? No, you're lying. There is no sssuch thing asss a sssnake ssspirit. Ssssnakes are bad, Sssissster Anne sssaid ssso. Sssnakes lied to Eve and you're lying to me right now.'

'You naive little boy, those are muggle stories they are untrue, you are a Wizard, and better yet a Majika Zsssmija.'

'But Sssissster Anne sssaid...ssshe sssaid that sssnakes are evil...and...what are mugglesss?'

'You have much to learn child, but it will all come in do time. For now all you need to know issss that I'm your Sssnake ssspirit. I am you and you are me, we are one and the sssame. Our sssouls are _enchythei (infused)_ together forever. I will alwaysss be there for you, and you will never be alone. Soo parakalo, please, stop crying.'

**Hi everyone I hope you like my new story and this one I am a 100% sure I will finish. And hopefully I'll start working on the other one soon. Also as of yet I have no Beta, so I'm sorry for any grammar errors, spelling, or punctuation. And please leave a review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh! I finally have the second chapter up:) Hope you guys like it and thanks Secrettheshadow for being the first person to review. I'm apologizing in advanced for any errors but I still don't have a beta so I'm trying my best. If anyone wants to be my beta or knows of a beta please tell me!**

**Warnings(forgot to do this): Yes, it is a slash so if that's not your cup of tea you are in the wrong place. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the gorgeous Draco Malfoy...of those who don't get it..I don;t own Harry Potter **

_**Chapter 2**_

There are many things that are a mystery to me. It doesn't bother me much, because…well because I know that when Filos thinks I'm ready she will tell me. Though the one thing that is a mystery to me, that I have no hope of finding out; is the meaning behind my name. The Sisters at the Orphanage named me Hyacinth Arien.

I think it's kind of funny because they are Catholic and Hyacinth comes from the Greek Mythology. I don't really care anymore that the other kids tease me about it. I don't hate my name; I just think its unusual is all.

One of the sisters once told me that they named my Hyacinth because the lady that had brought me to the orphanage had made it sound as if she was jealous of me. She also said that the second reason was because I had the beauty of a goddess.

I thought her comment was strange because I was a male, I was pretty sure that goddesses were females. I really paid it no mind, but only for the fact that people usually confused me for a girl. In fact I think that many of the Sisters liked to pretend that I was a girl. They would always dress me in girly things, though they would have looked manly on other boys.

They like to keep my hair a little past my shoulder and keep my skin looking as creamy and pale as they can. They were always going on about that it would be easy for me to be adopted. But, for some bizarre reason, every time that couples came to look at the children Filos always takes me away. I don't think that she likes the "muggles" very much. In reality she detests them, she always tells me to hide in the library and sends me to the farthest, darkest corner.

Today was the 16th of May, it was my birthday. My eighth birthday, and as a special treat the Sisters were taking us into Town. They had told us the day before that it was our reward for being well behaved when the parents came to visit the Orphanage a week prior. But, I knew it was for my birthday; well, if what Sister Anne had hinted at was true.

Sister Anne, after telling me the story behind my name, never talked about it again. Every time I would bring it up she would either tell me to get my head out of the clouds or walk away. I didn't understand her behavior and Filos will always tell me to ignore it. After a while I followed Filos' advise, I stopped asking Sister Anne about my name. Though, that didn't mean I didn't think about it. How I was brought to the Orphanage, who my parents where, was my greatest mystery. One I was determined to find out and had no hope of ever finding out.

The kids of the Orphanage were all packed inside the usual bus that took us wherever our caretakers wanted us to go. There were two kids to a seat. And as per usual, I was by myself.

Just as well, I didn't want to be near them anyways. As we all grew up the girls started to become more vicious and the boys a little too touchy feeling towards me. Of course Filos would always scare them off. She always said something about a _"syntrofos" _whatever that meant.

The scenery passed by me in a blur, all I cared about was getting into town and exploring its wonders.

"Headmistress, where exactly are we going," asked one of my tormentors. Her name was Jane, she had pale blonde hair, freckles all over her face and arms, and brown eyes. She could have been pretty if it wasn't for the fact that she always looked angry.

"Well, we will be going to the library. It's one of the largest and most informative libraries in all of London. After that, we will go to the park for a little picnic," the Headmistress answered. You could hear everyone's groans and complain through out the bus.

The headmistress was an elderly woman, with a full head of gray hair, she had a kind smile and always treated us as if we were her own children.

'We won't be joining them,' whispered Filos.

'And why not.'

'You need to go sssomewhere elssse, we are going to go to Diagon Alley. It is time for usss to join our own kind and leave this filth behind.'

'Filos don't sssay that, they are not all bad. Sssissster Anne and the Headmissstresssss are very nice to usss and even try to pet you sssometimesss.'

'I am not a pet for them to be doing sssome thing as horrendousss asss that. Plusss, they don't even treat usss how we ssshould be treated.'

'And how ssshould we be treated Filosss,' I asked with a smile on my face. I was used to Filos self righteous, and her sometimes self centered thoughts. Though when she talked like that, it made me wonder if deep down I thought that as well.

'No, you don't thhhhink that Hyacinthhhh. You are to pure and innocsssent, my thhhoughtsss have nothhhhing to do with you. Thhhough we are one and the sssame, for now we are ssseparate identitiesss. Until you mate with your _"adelfi pssshychi"_ we will have different thhhoughtss over a lot of thhhingsss.'

I turned my head away from Filos and towards the window. I smiled to myself, I always forget that whatever I think Filos "hears" it. That is unless I block her from my mind, which I always do, unless I'm over thinking something, like I was just doing.

**Syntrofos- mate**

**Adelfi Pssshychi- soul mate**

**I hope you liked it and please review:)**


End file.
